


Yours Always and Forever

by Athetos



Series: Glimmadora Week 3.0 [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post-Series, immortal glimmer, not-so-immortal adora, with a hopeful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athetos/pseuds/Athetos
Summary: They held Adora’s funeral on a tuesday.It was the heaviest rainfall Bright Moon had seen in months.  The clouds were swollen with thunder and stormwater, blotting out the sunless sky from the gathered onlookers.  Lightning struck the castle not once, but twice, not strong enough to shatter glass, but enough to shatter their spirits.  The entire planet seemed to be in mourning, the wind cracking trees, waves frothing at the shore.  It would have been so much easier to have held the ceremony inside, away from the salty tang of the storm and the shifting of tectonic plates, but a tradition is a tradition, and a promise is a promise, and Glimmer wouldn’t break either even if the world was ending.Maybe it was.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimmadora Week 3.0 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037283
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	Yours Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> For Glimmadora Week 3.0 - the prompt was Love Letters, and I decided to be evil about it.
> 
> Not written with any particular AU in mind, but I'm kind of partial to the idea it exists in the RPG universe my friends and I have created, for those of you in the know. Or... alternatively, it could be set in the future of I Thought I Wanted This (which will have the final chapter uploaded before year's end, I promise).

They held Adora’s funeral on a tuesday.

It was the heaviest rainfall Bright Moon had seen in months. The clouds were swollen with thunder and stormwater, blotting out the sunless and stygian sky from the gathered onlookers. Lightning struck the castle not once, but twice, not strong enough to shatter glass, but enough to shatter their spirits. The entire planet seemed to be in mourning, the wind cracking trees, waves frothing at the shore, the earth rumbling from the combined ministrations of the atmosphere and sea. It would have been so much easier to have held the ceremony inside, away from the salty tang of the storm and the shifting of tectonic plates, but a tradition is a tradition, and a promise is a promise, and Glimmer wouldn’t break either even if the world was ending.

Maybe it was. 

Despite everything, it was a beautiful funeral, even if Glimmer couldn’t recall half of it. She ascended the dais to read the eulogy, a speech that she had deliberated over for days, her voice cracking on every other word. There were so many things she wanted to say, and the fact that she was forced to condense her love and admiration for her wife of sixty years into a thousand word address was an atrocity in and of itself. She could have spent hours talking to an impassioned audience about the way Adora’s eyes crinkled when she smiled, and how she always rubbed her hand with her thumb when she held her, and how her nose would smoosh against hers when they kissed, and all the other tiny things she did that made Adora her one true love. She could have filled volumes of poetry with descriptions of her laugh, of her hugs, of her endless heroics. She could talk about her soulmate until there was nobody left to listen, until the oceans dried up and the earth swallowed her whole.

There were bittersweet tears, and one-armed hugs, and reminiscent chuckles, but Glimmer barely processed any of them. Guests would ask her if she was okay, and she would say, “As okay as to be expected,” which wasn’t very much okay at all. But she was a Queen, and the people needed their Queen, so as long as there was a crown for her to wear, she’d keep her head held high. At least, in public. Because as soon as she had retreated from the crowd of idolizing guests, she cracked like the planet’s heart, right down the middle. She teleported to their room - just her room, now - and collapsed on her bed, ugly sobs tearing free from her throat. They sounded almost animalistic, inhuman, crudely clawing their way out of the space her grief had carved between her lungs. 

It hurt far worse than she could have ever imagined. 

They had known this was coming. At first, it was almost unnoticeable. A gray hair here or there, virtually impossible to pick out of Adora’s blonde locks without carefully combing through them, deliberately looking for discrepancies. Then a couple wrinkles, signs of a life well lived, laugh lines and creased smiles, followed by shortness of breath, weakening muscles, decreased energy. Adora’s toned body, honed through years of discipline and sword-fighting, started betraying her, her joints aching and her heart pounding, before refusing to cooperate with her altogether.

And all the while, Glimmer didn’t change.

Many a mirror had been broken by the volatile Queen, furious that while Adora aged, she stayed the same, her reflection remaining identical to that of when she was eighteen. On their wedding night, Glimmer vowed to grow old with her wife, to join her in the ground with hands interlaced and smiles on their faces, and the universe wasn’t even allowing her to do that. What a cruel trick of fate. 

If there was a God, they should be ashamed. 

She was the only one left standing. Bow, Mermista, Seahawk, Scorpia, Perfuma, Entrapta, Catra… they had all passed on. Adora had held on the longest, no doubt thanks to the might and magic of She-Ra, and her steadfast love for her wife. But even she couldn’t cheat death a third time. Knowing what was coming didn’t make it any easier to bear, just easier to hide. It was so hard, being strong for her lover, but she didn’t dare let Adora see her cry. She would never let her wife’s last thoughts on the earth be those of guilt, or despair.

And now, it was all coming undone, emotion after emotion pouring out. 

By the time Glimmer’s tears finally dried up, it was night, the moons glowing dully in the starless sky. It was still raining, the thick storm clouds as heavy as her heart, blacker than obsidian. She was unsurprised to find multiple letters pushed under her door; she had heard knocks and kind messages from many concerned friends, but was too laden with agony to respond to any of the intrusions. She was planning to ignore the envelopes for now, but one thing stood out to her among the papers - a small package, tied with red and gold ribbons, but more importantly, with her name printed in neat, painfully familiar handwriting on the label. 

Glimmer fell to her knees with bruising force, snatching the small box up in her hands and cradling it close to her chest. Unbidden to her, she started crying again, bittersweet tears of disbelief sliding down her cheeks. She reverently stroked the package, before carefully, carefully, unwrapping it, this last remnant of Adora, slowly but surely. She gingerly set the ribbons on the floor beside her, opening the tiny box, to find a mysterious key, and a folded piece of paper. With shaking hands, she unfolded it, and read:

_Starlight,_

_I love you. I’ve loved you since the first day we met, and I’ll love you until the day I die. You’re my happy ending, do you know that? Waking up to you, and falling asleep next to you, are the best feelings in the world. Your heartbeat my favorite lullaby, your breathing my favorite song. You make every day worth living, angel, and I only hope I can do the same for you, even when I’m gone. Yes, when I’m gone… because even though we haven’t talked about it yet, I know. Your mom was immortal, and I’m… very much not. You have all of eternity, and I have all of forever, and one is much longer than the other._

_So I had an idea. It’s not much, but it’s something, I hope. I’m going to write a letter, every day. For you to open, after… after the end. I’ll keep them in a safe in the Moonstone chamber, and I’ll include the key to open it. But you can’t open them all at once! It’s a daunting project, but I know there will be no shortage of things to write to you about. I just… I love you so much, Glimmer. You’re my everything. And even when I’m not physically there with you, I’ll be watching over you, loving you, protecting you. I’m going to be there with you every step of the way. Even death can’t keep me from you, My Heart. Never forget that I chose to be with you, every single day. I wouldn’t trade you for anything. You make me the happiest person on the planet, and you’re the best wife in the world. We’ve only been married for a week at the time of writing this, but Stars, Glim… You’re perfect._

_I could never have asked for anyone else._

_Yours always and forever,_

_Love, Adora_

Glimmer sobbed, cradling the letter and key close to her chest, mindful not to get any of her tears on the paper and risk smudging the ink. Adora had been doing this for close to sixty years, and she _had no idea._ Sure, she would occasionally see her scrawling away at her desk, her tongue sticking out adorably as she concentrated on her writing, and Glimmer had been positive she was up to _something,_ but she never could have imagined something of this caliber. She had planned this since the beginning, since their wedding, all to never see the payoff of her ultimate gift - knowing Glimmer would only open them once she was… _gone._ Something so selfless, so loving… She really had been the luckiest woman in the world, hadn’t she? 

No… she was _still_ the luckiest woman in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I did the math, btw - if she wrote one letter a day for 60 years, and Glimmer opens them at a rate of 1 per week, she would have 420 years worth of letters to read (which wasn't intentional, I swear). That's a total of 21,915 letters, too.
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed, please consider leaving a kudos or comment! I appreciate it!


End file.
